Gaston LeGume
Gaston is the main villain in Beauty and the Beast. Like many villains, Gaston embodies the Deadly Sin of Pride. He was voiced by Richard White. Gaston is one of the very few villains who does not initially appear to be evil but gradually shows his villainy over the course of the film. He is looking for a "little wife" and seems to find one in Belle, but she isn't interested and refuses his every advance. The Bimbettes are his greatest fans. He ranked #11 in the Top 30 Disney Villains (One better than Shere Khan but one under Judge Claude Frollo). Personality Gaston has an enormous ego and can be seen as somewhat a primeval bully towards his sidekick, Le Fou. He is also very chauvinistic towards women; an example of this would be when he states that it's not appropriate for women to read because "soon she starts getting ideas and thinking". Gaston apparently isn't the sharpest knife in the butcher block himself: he and LeFou consider thinking to be "a dangerous pastime", he can't read a book that doesn't have pictures, and when Belle called Gaston "positively primeval" (because of the aforementioned comment about women reading), he takes this as a compliment--though it is obvious he has no idea what primeval means. Gaston embodies the sin of Pride, given his theme song and his ego, and desires to have the best of pleasures, like having the most beautiful woman in his town to be his wife (Belle), to become more praised than usual. Personality with Belle Lyrics: Right from the moment when I met her, saw her, I said, "She's Gorgeous" and I fell. Here in town, there's only she Who is beautiful as me. So, I'm making plans to woo and marry belle! What the Bimbettes think Lyrics: Look! There he goes! Isn't he dreamy? Monsieur Gaston! Oh, he's so cute! Be still, my heart! I'm hardly breathing! He's such a tall, dark, strong and handsome brute! Role in the film At first, Gaston went over to Belle's house to propose to her, but fails miserably, resulting in being humiliated in front of everyone. He forms an angry mob set out to kill Beast. They go all the way to Beast's castle, and Gaston challenges the Beast to a battle. Gaston initially has the upper hand until the Beast regains his will to live (having noticing that Belle returned) and Gaston is seriously outmatched. The Beast then dangles Gaston by the neck over the gorge below them. The hunter begs for his life and the Beast decides to spare his life, realising that he does not possess the evil to kill another. He releases Gaston and orders him to leave. While the Beast embraces Belle, Gaston stabs him in the back with a knife. The Beast rears backwards in pain, throwing Gaston off balance and plunging to his death in the ravine three hundred feet below. Other appearences *Gaston appears frequently in Disney's House of Mouse. He is liable to boast "Nobody action inserted like Gaston". This recurring joke frequently gets on Hades' nerves. *Strangely, Gaston was and is the only villain who wasn't in the Kingdom Hearts series with his world featured as a playable level. Trivia Some people think he is the Man in the 1942 film Bambi. *Percival C. McLeach *Ronno *Professor Tetti-Tatti *Captain William Boone Category: Classics Category: Hunters Category:1990's introductions Category:Men Category:Deceased villains Category:Singing Villains Category:Mickey's House of Villains Category:Males Category:Masters of Evil Category:Gunmen Category:Warriors Category:Completely mad Category:Deaths Category:Most Evil Category:Smart Idiots Category:Strongest Villains Category:Beauty and the Beast villains Category:Anti-Heroes Category:True Villains Category:Hilarious Villians Category:Evil geniuses Category:falling villains Category:Comical Villains Category:Pure Evil Villains Category:Temptation Category:Masterminds Category:UltimateDisney.com's Top 30 Disney Villains Countdown Category:Foolish Characters Category:Brutal Villains Category:Town Bullies Category:Ruthless Villains Category:Tragic Villains Category:Villians draged to @#!*% Category:Villains Who Had Greater Revenge Category:Opposing Forces Category:Satan like villians Category:French Villains Category:Idiotic Villains Category:Intellegent villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Villains who aren't revealed to evil at first Category:Bad Tempared villains Category:Rude villains Category:Selfish villains Category:Bullies Category:Obnoxious villains Category:Vain villains Category:Well-Known Villains Category:Films Main Antagonists Category:Villains who fall to their deaths Category:Nostalgia Critic's Top 11 Disney Villains Category:Proud Villains Category:Idiots Category:Stupid Idiots Category:egomaniacs Category:Backstabber Category:Very Muscular Villains